嵐の音色
by ryunokoneko
Summary: Bleachの世界ですが、ずっと前の出来事で、オリキャラだらけの夢です。裏ネタは今のところ書く予定はありませんが、念のためにMにしておきます。
1. 序章　 霊術院のお姫様

Bleachの物語ですが、ずっと昔の話で、オリキャラだらけです。

レビュー・応援宜しくお願いします。m（＿）m

この作品は原作者様・出版社様等は関係ありません。

As a note to English readers: this story is currently only in Japanese. I may at some point post my English TL of this story, but at this point there's no plans on it. Sorry for those who can't read it, but I just felt like writing in Japanese for this one. Please don't try to use an online translator then come back and tell me how bad my story is.

序章 「霊術院のお姫様」

尸魂界の五大貴族の頂点と言ってもおかしくない凍桜家。そこの長子として生まれた幼き嵐樺は前代未聞の神童とうたわれ、それ相応に崇められ羨まれ妬まれていた。そんな彼女は死神に成るべく半年前から真央霊術院に通い始めていた。

「ねえ、あの子でしょ？あの凍桜家のお姫様っての。」

嵐樺が帰宅のさい廊下ですれ違った四人組の方から小声が聞こえた。

「そうそう。そう言えば聞いた？卒業後護廷十三隊の入隊どころか席官の地位まで決まってるって。」

「ウソォ！？マジで！？イイよな～大貴族のお姫様どこまでも特別扱いで。入学だっていきなり最上級の六回生で一組に特別入学だったし。あんなガキが大した力あるわけないのに。」

「しっ！！あんた声が大きいよ！聞こえちゃうよ！！」

『下らないわ。最初から全部きこえてますわ。』嵐樺わそう思いもしながら、その四人組を無視した。

「あっ、凍桜！ちょうど良かった。今帰宅か？」そんな時、担任の松岡茂に呼び止められた。

密かに溜息を付きながらも、担任を無視するわけもいかず、振り向いた。「ええ、そうですが。何か私に御用でしょうか、松岡先生？」

「ああ、明日の一回生の実習指導の件についてだが、ちょっと良いか？」

「歩きながらで構いませんでしたら良いですが。今日は少々用事がありまして。」

「おお、そうか。引き止めてすまん。だったら単刀直入に話すな。」先生が並んで歩きながら話を始めた。「明日の現世実習の指導にお前の斬魄刀『雷光丸』の帯刀許可が降りた。」

「分かりました。お知らせ、有り難うございます。」嵐樺は表情一つ変えずに返事をした。

「… 何か不満か？」

「いいえ。」

「… お前に何も言わずに帯刀許可を申し込んだのは悪いと思ってる。だが、俺の立場からそうせざる得なかったんだ。」

「もし、私に相談しておられば、きっと私は特別許可は必要ありませんと申していた。その後、私が反対していながらも特別許可を申請されるの無理な故、私に相談せず申請致した。ですよね。」

「ああ、そうだ。お前は何よりも特別扱いされるのが嫌がるからな。勝手に申請したのはわるかったが、お前の担任として、明日の実習指導をお前に任命した者の責任として、お前を浅打のみで、素手同然で現世に送る訳にもいかんのだ。」

「先生の理由はごもっともですし、その事で私は怒ってなどいませんし、謝る必要などありません。一言言わせていただきますのでしたら、先生は一点勘違いしておられますわ。確かに私は特別扱いされるのを嫌っています。ですが、先生が仰っていました通りに、私の霊力の下では浅打など持ってもいないのと同然です。私一人ならともかく、生徒21名を指導し、守る立場上、万が一の事がありましたら、鬼道のみで虚を複数相手するなど、周りに危険が大きすぎます。そんな事を知らないほど私は愚かではありません。そして、それを知っていながら、下らない誇りを貫こうとするほど私は子供でも、意地っ張りでもありません。

「帯刀許可の申請及び許可のご連絡有り難うございます。では、私は先程お話しましたよう、用事がありますので、失礼致します。」嵐樺はそう告げて頭を下た。

その静かな言葉の裏に見える真の誇りと鉄の意思を瞳に秘めて去る彼女の姿を見ながら、松岡は思った。『ああ、そうか。そうだったな。この子は何よりも自分の責任を随一に考える子だった。この子は本当の意味で誇りと責任を理解してる。だから俺だって明日の実習指導を承認したんだっけ。』

「あっ、凍桜、ちょっと待ってくれ。」

再び、担任に呼び止められ、嵐樺は先生の方に振り向いた。

「まだ何か御用でしょうか？」

「ああ、その、すまなかった。俺はまたお前を見縊っていた様だ。一つ訊いていいか？お前は雷光丸が必要だって分かっていたなら何故自分で帯刀許可を申請しなかった？」

「いいえ、先生が私に謝る必要など御座いません。私の日頃の行いに原因があります。私が自分で申請しませんでしたのは、その必要がありませんでしたから。私が申請出来ます前に先生が申請されていましたので。」

「はあぁ、そうか。まあ、お前とその事言い争っても意味ないから、そっちに置くとする。あと、帯刀許可は降りたが、始解許可は別だ。それに限定霊印は今迄通り必要だ。それと昨期の生徒達には俺が注意しとくから。」

「いいえ、先生が注意なされば、噂は余計広がります。一々気にしてますと切りがありません。」

「だが、これでは、お前がー」

「私なら、気にしていません。これくらい、とうの昔に慣れていますから。では、今度こそ本当に失礼致します。」

彼女の小さな後ろ姿を見送りながら、松岡は少し悲しくなった。

嵐樺はやはりクラスの中でも浮いている存在だった。それは、他の者は皆一回生からずっと五年間一緒だったところに彼女がいきなり入ってきた所為もあるし、彼女程の能力に家柄があれば、嫉妬や羨みの的になる。だが、それと同じくらい彼女自身が皆から一歩身を引いている様だった。

あの出来事は彼女が入学して間もない日だった。

その日、嵐樺は五年一組の生徒六人にからまれていた。詳しい成り行きは両側とも黙ってはいたが、おそらく嵐樺の特別入学に対しての嫉妬が原因だったろう。

その時も、それ以降も嵐樺は何度からまれも、一切手を出さなかった。自分の身を守る為、縛道を使ったり、白打で攻撃を受け流したりしたが、相手に危害を加える事はなかった。

松岡はその日、五年生の処分を各担任に任せた後、嵐樺に何故手を出さなかったのか聞いた。嵐樺の力なら、生徒何人相手でも簡単に勝ていた。なのに、こんなに幼い子がそれを我慢して手を出さなかった事が不思議に思えた。そうしたら彼女は「もし、私が手を出していれば、大事になり、先生や父上様や色々な皆様にご迷惑をお掛けしてしまいます。私一人が我慢することで幅広い皆様にご迷惑お掛けせずに終わりますのなら、そちら方が良いと思いませんか。」っと言った。

それから三カ月ほど、何回も同じ様な出来事が起こったが。その度、心配する松岡に対して、「慣れていますから。」の一言で片付けてしまう嵐樺は彼にとって、とても悲しく想えてしまった。

そして今も、色々と強いられる中、誤解されても、静に毅然と対応しながら、何時も「慣れています。」の一言。


	2. 第一章　嵐の始まり

第一章 「嵐の始まり」

日没が間もないころになって、現世実習もそろそろ終わるところだった。本日の現世実習は魂葬の練習。21名の生徒が3人一組で各自3回の練習。早い組は終わって広場に集まっていた。

実習を始めた時から嫌な胸騒ぎがしていた嵐樺は、未だ戻ってきていない4組と広場の周りに気を配っていた。だが、辺りをどう探っても異常無しだった。初めての単独指導なので、落ち着かないだけなのかもしれない。と、自分に言い訳しても、嵐樺に限って、そんな事で胸騒ぎする筈ない。

そして嫌にも嵐樺の予感は命中してしまった。

半時もしないうちに最後の1組が実習を終え、皆が広場に集まり、嵐樺が穿界門を開いた時ー

「グワァァ！！」いきなり現れた巨大虚に生徒の一人、北澤が攻撃を受けて飛ばされた。そして瞬く間に嵐樺達は10、いや20体以上の巨大虚に囲まれてしまった。

「このまま、穿界門を潜って、尸魂界に逃げなさい。貴方がたが敵う相手ではありません。」戸惑う生徒達を促しながらも、嵐樺は雷光丸を抜いて、一番近い虚に切り付き、気を失ってる北澤の周りに『鏡門』を張った。

「真央霊術院一年一組現世実習指導者、凍桜嵐樺です。応答お願いします。」嵐樺は一瞬で状況を把握し、司令室に連絡をいれた。

「はい、凍桜嵐樺様、ご用件どうぞ。」

「実習中巨大虚、20体以上に襲われました。生徒1名重傷、残り20名は穿界門を潜って避難中、私は応戦しております。始解許可及び、K町T地区に応援をお願い致します。」

「用件承りました。許可申請致しますので、少々お待ち下さい。」

生徒達の退路を守りながらも、北澤の方に近づこうとしていた。『鏡門』で守られているが、傷がかなり深く、出血を止める必要があった。

『数が多すぎる。このままでは無理ですわ…』あと少しと言う所で、一匹の虚の爪が嵐樺の腕を引っ掻き血が飛んだ。その血の臭いに釣られて、穿界門の方に向かっていた虚も嵐樺の方に飛び掛って来た。

「先輩！！！」生徒の一人、鈴木、が穿界門を潜るのではなく、一番間近の虚に飛びかかり、刀で仮面を思いっ切り叩いたが、巨大虚が一回生の力で倒せる筈などない。仮面に傷一つ付けることなく、刀は折れた。

嵐樺は彼の刀が振り下ろされる前から既に動いていた。今、彼の元に行けば、きっと北澤は出血多量で死んでしまうと知っていながらも、彼を見殺しすることが出来ず、ほんの僅かな可能性に懸けた。

ガキィン。嵐樺の刀が虚の爪を受け止めた。それと同時に嵐樺の通信機から始解許可と応援が5分ほどでの到着の知らされた。

「早く逃げなさい。」目の前の虚の仮面を割りながら嵐樺が鋭く言い捨てた。彼が近くでは始解も出来ない。限定霊印をしているにも変わらず、嵐樺の始解に必要な霊力に院生の彼が耐えられる筈ない。

「でも、先輩の腕ー」

「私の心配など無用です。おぬしに何が出来ると言うのです？早く行きなさい。」

「ですがー」

ガキィン。また嵐樺の刀が虚の爪を受け止め、押し返した。

「おぬしが戸惑っている間に囲まれてしまったわ。良く聞きなさい。今から私が穿界門への道を開けます。私の合図でおぬしは尸魂界に着くまで全力で走りなさい。何が起ころうと止まるなり、振り向いてはなりません。分かりましたか？」

「先輩ー」

「これは指導者命令です。おぬしを守りながらですと、私も思う様には戦えないと言っているのです。分かりましたか？」

「…はい。」

『破道の八十八 飛竜撃賊震天雷砲』嵐樺の掌から放たれた巨大な光線により穿界門に向かって道が開いた。「行きなさい。」

彼は合図にしたがって走り出したが、遅すぎる。穿界門に着く前に殺されるが、彼を穿界門まで送るには時間が掛かりすぎる。逆戻りしなければ、何とか北澤を救うのに間に合うかも。少々危ない賭けだと承知しながらも、犠牲を少なく出来るのなら自分へ危険を顧みず、手を討った。

『破道の四 白雷』自分の背後を守りもせず、嵐樺は鈴木の周りの虚を攻撃した。詠唱破棄の初歩の破道にも関わらず、嵐樺の攻撃は巨大虚達の仮面を貫いた。

あと5メートルと言う所で嵐樺の背中に鋭い痛みが走った。血の臭いと嵐樺の霊圧の揺れが辺りに満ちた。

「走りつづけなさい！」鈴木の一瞬の戸惑いを見て、嵐樺は鋭く、命令を飛ばした。

嵐樺の血の臭いと霊圧の揺れに誘われて、巨大虚達全てが一制に嵐樺に襲い掛かった。囲まれる瞬間に隙間から鈴木の穿界門を潜る後ろ姿を見届け、ホッと息をついた。これで始解が出来る。

嵐樺の体は巨大虚の群の下に隠されたが、そこから漏れる静かな声。「天地に響け 『雷光丸』」

刹那に吹っ飛ぶ巨大虚の体。瞬く間に嵐樺を囲んでた虚の半数は消えた。

嵐樺の始解の刀身はそれほど変わりはなかった。形は日本刀だったが、柄と鍔は龍が巻かれて出来ていた。だが始解前と違って、今は刀身が稲妻を纏っていた。刀身を少し触るだけで電流が相手の体中を走る。その電流の強さは嵐樺の霊圧次第で自由自在に操れる様になっていた。

これで致命傷を与える必要がなくなった。一振りで残りの7匹の虚を灰に変えて、嵐樺は北澤の元に走った。もうきっと遅すぎると分かってながらも、自分の出血を気にせず、嵐樺は彼の所に走った。先程、本の微かに未だ感じていた彼の霊圧が途切れるのを気付いていたが、確かめないといけなかった。

『鏡門』を解いて、もう息していない彼の横にしゃがみ込んだ。

「ごめんなさい。」嵐樺はもう何も聞こえない彼にぽつりと溢した。

クラッ。『あ、そうでしたわ。背中の出血を止めないと…』自分の出血の事を完全に忘れてしまっていた嵐樺は目眩で傷の存在を思い出した。


	3. 第二章　試されし者

第二章 「試されし者」

十番隊隊長現描冬星、四番隊愛煉副隊長隊長愛煉香と以下数名の隊員が嵐樺の応援に着いた時には彼女は未だ北澤の隣に座っていたが、背中の出血はもう止まっていた。嵐樺が司令室に連絡してから、5分もたっていなかった。

「おっ、もう終わってるか。」

「現描隊長、愛煉副隊長、わざわざ隊長方のご足労頂き恐縮です。無駄足になってすみませんでした。」

「なーに、俺達はお前の実力をちょっと見ておこうと思ったが、まあ、結果を見れば明らかだからな。」

「凍桜さん、報告は聞いています。怪我を見せて下さいます？」愛煉副隊長の言葉は質問になっていたが、有無を言わせない口調だったにも関わらず、嵐樺は軽く頭を振った。

「いいえ、愛煉副隊長に診ていただく程の怪我ではありません。既に応急処置は施して置きましたので、心配に値するものではありません。私の事より、北澤君の遺体の処置を…」

「応急処置だけじゃだめだ。ちゃんと診てもらっとけ。北澤の事は俺達に任せとけ。」

「いいえ、大丈夫です。後は落ち着いてから自分で治癒しておきます。愛煉副隊長の手を煩わす程のものではありません。」

「待て。隊長命令だ。ちゃんと怪我は診てもらっとけ。」

嵐樺は眉を一本あげた。「現描隊長は私にここで"脱げ"と仰うのですか？」

「くくく。ははは。」

「私何か可笑しい事を言いましたでしょうか？」笑い転がる現描を見ながら嵐樺は怪訝そうに訊いた。

「いや、すまん。お前の度胸と頑固さを見てると凍桜の若いころそっくりでな。やっぱりお前は凍桜家の娘だな。隊長や副隊長に反論する霊術院生徒など普通いないぞ。くくく。」

幼いころから父親意外の人から命令されるのに慣れていない嵐樺はハッと自分の行動に気付いた。「すみません。」頬を軽く染めて頭を下げる嵐樺は始めて年相応に見えた。

「いや、謝る必要はない。」ポンと嵐樺の頭の上に手をのせて現描が言った。「まあ、お前にここで脱げとも言えないしな。なあ、愛煉、こいつ怪我、服脱がずに見てやれるか？」

「ええ、大丈夫です。背中の傷なら、服の裂け目から見れますし、治療には見える必要もあまりありませんから。」

「な、お前は座って大人しく治療を受けろ。」

「はい。」嵐樺は素直に負けを認めて再び座った。

「これは… 酷いですね。確かに応急処置はなっておりますが、痛みも神経も治療していませんね。これでは、酷く痛みますでしょう。」

「このバカ者！この怪我の何処が"大丈夫"なんだ？！」

「命に別状はありません。これくらい後でゆっくり治療出来る怪我です。それに自業自得です。」

「お前なぁ。命に別状が無いから"大丈夫"ってもんじゃねぇぞ！」

「腕の方も見せて下さい。」

「掠り傷程度です。」と言いながらも嵐樺は従って、袖を捲った。

「骨まで達する怪我を"掠り傷"とは言いませんよ。はい、終わりました。傷後は残ってしまいます。もう少し自分を大事にして下さいね。」

「わざわざ有難うございました、愛煉副隊長。傷跡など、気にしないで下さい。」

「さて、皆が待ってる。戻ろうか。」

「現描隊長、一つお聞きしていただけますでしょうか？」隣来た現描に嵐樺が小声で訊いた。

「何だ？」

「本日の実習指導、私が試されていた様に思えますのは気のせいでしょうか？」

溜息と共に返ってきた「気のせいじゃない。」の一言に嵐樺は表情の一つも変えなかったが、彼女の「やはり、そうでしたか。」はどこか、悲しげに思えた。

「報告では、巨大虚は1匹の筈だった。お前の指導を試すのにちょうど良いと思ったが、とんでもない事になってしまったな。」

「そうでしたか。」嵐樺はポツリと下を向いたまま返した。

「…あの少年の事で怒っているのか？」

「いいえ。彼が死んでしまったのは私の失格です。その責任を他の者に押し付けるつもりなど毛頭ありません。あえて、一つ言えますとすれば、私の様な未熟者に21名の生徒の命を預けて、万が一の事を考えず試した事には隊長方に責任があると思えます。」それだけ言い残して、嵐樺は穿界門を潜った。

尸魂界で嵐樺達の帰還を待っていたのは護廷十三隊総隊長及び一番隊隊長山本元柳斎重國と一番隊副隊長阿部清十郎、四番隊隊長卯ノ花烈、九番隊隊長及び嵐樺の父上凍桜剣次と九番隊副隊長六車券西、十番隊副隊長涼波亮介、そして嵐樺の真央霊術院担任松岡茂だった。

嵐樺は驚く事なく、一同を見渡した。現描が試験であった事を確認した時からこの様な出迎えがあると思っていた。

「その反応から見ると、もう分かっておるの。では、単刀直入に訊くとする。現描、オヌシの意見は。」

「問題無しです、総隊長。」

「うむ。なら、凍桜嵐樺、オヌシの担任の推薦と十番隊隊長の承認により、本日より真央霊術院卒業及び十番隊入隊、席官地位三席に任命する。依存ある者はいるか？」

隊長格が皆同じるなか、嵐樺が一歩前に出た。「お言葉ですが、私は納得なりません。」

「何じゃと？」

「私は本日数々の失態を行っています。護るべき生徒を一人死なせ、生徒への指示をしくじり状態を悪化させ、私自身の負傷を許してしまいました。私に三席は勤まりません。」

「いや、お前に勤まる。あの数の巨大虚を一人で相手にしながら生徒が一人死んだだけだ。しかも、一人の子が命令違反していなければ、あの子も助けられただろう。お前は指示をしくじってはいない。お前の状況判断は正しかった。それに、お前の怪我、両方共わざとだろ？」

「下に付く者たちを従わせるのも席官として必要な技量ではないですか？それに何故私がわざと怪我をしたと仰るのでしょうか？」

「ああ、必要な技量だ。だから、それをお前は俺の下で習えと言ってるのだ。生徒達がいる間は始解許可が降りても出来ない。彼らがお前の霊圧に押しつぶされちまうからな。そして鬼道と刀一本であの数を相手に生徒全員守るには無理がある。だから、わざと自分を囮にして、虚を自分の方に誘った。違うか？」

「現描隊長は私がそこまで考えて行動していたと仰るのですか？」

「ああ。違うと言うのか？」

「買い被りです。」

「まあ、良い。認めたくなかったら、それでも構わん。だが、八十番台の鬼道を詠唱破棄で放てるお前は平隊員の領域を遥かに越えてる。頭脳、霊圧、技術、全て副隊長として申し分がない。ただ一つ、足りないとすれば、それは経験だ。そんなお前の居場所が席官以外どこにあると言うのだ？」

「分かりました。納得しましたとは、言えませんが、反対はしません。ただし、最後に一言言わせていただけますか？」嵐樺は総隊長の方に向いた。

「何じゃ？」

「私は試されて当然の立場にいます。その事は私自身百も承知しているつもりです。けれど、私を試すために自分の身を守る術を持っていない人達を危険に晒すのはお止め下さい。」

「儂等のやり方に文句あると言うのか？」

「はい。彼らは束になっても、巨大虚一匹も倒すことは出来ません。それを、知っていながら私を試す為に彼らを自分の身を守ることの出来ない状況に置く事は納得出来ません。彼らも死神候補として、危険を承知していると思いますが、彼らを意図的にどう足掻いても身を守れない状況に置くのは間違っていると思います。彼らを護り切れなかった責任は私に有ります。それを他人に押し付けるつもりなど有りませんが、彼らをそんな状況に置いた事に対しては貴方がたに責任があると思います。」嵐樺は総隊長の不機嫌な声にも、振れ上がる霊圧にも、一歩を引くこと事もなく静かに言い切った。

嵐樺のその言葉と態度に総隊長の霊圧がさらに振れ上がった。周り副隊長以下は額に汗を浮かべて今にも後ずさりしそうな体制だったが、嵐樺はその中でも一歩引く事もなく、表情一つ変えず立っていた。

「ふっ、大した娘じゃ。オヌシの成長が少し楽しみじゃ。凍桜、肝の座った娘を持ったな。現描、しっかり育てるのだぞ。」

「ありがたきお言葉です。先程のご無礼申し訳有りませんでした。意見を撤回することは出来ませんが、無礼な行動には謝罪申し上げます。」嵐樺は去る総隊長に頭を下げた。

「さて、入隊手続きがあるから、霊術院の卒業手続きを終わらせてから十番隊舎に来い。」

「帰って着替えるなりすぐに霊術院に向かいます。」

「嵐樺、お前の死覇装は作らせておいた。帰ったら爺やに訊くといい。お前はもう霊術院の生徒ではないから、それ相応の恰好すべきだ。」

「分かりました。お手配有難うございました。では、失礼致します。」家に帰って着替える前に最後にやらないといけない事が残っていた。


End file.
